legends_of_lore_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Supply Chains
This is a side quest for the first map of Althror's Fief. It is written down in the player's Journal if the player accepts the quest from Britel, the Innkeeper found at Britel's Inn. 'I'd love to offer you food and shelter', says Britel, 'but my food and ale supplies haven't arrived. The wagon from Hargham should be here by now! Something must have happened to hold it up.' The Choice I'll look into it for you! activates the Side Quest. 'Oh, thank you!', Bretel enthuses. 'Check the road from Hargham to here, it runs north-westerly. If you can find out what happened to that wagon, and help get it here, I'll make it worth your while!' The Story Britel's ale delivery has not arrived, and so she cannot offer me any services. Apparently the supply wagon left Hargham, but isn't here yet. * The wagon driver can be found four units southeast of Hargham or four units northwest of Britel's Inn. * The wagon driver lean dejectedly against his wagon, one wheel of which had a large crack right through it's centre, and has fallen clean off the axle. * The driver sighs disconsolately, 'Look at this,' he moans, gesturing at the cart behind him. 'I hit a loose cobblestone in the road, and the wheel split. Fell clean off it's axle! It's a miracle the load wasn't spilled!' * Sure enough, the cart lay on the road lopsided, one wheel off with a wicked crack across it's centre, meaning it will no longer fit securely on it's axle. The cart is clearly going nowhere. 'And I'm late for my delivery now! How I'm going to get this to Britel I have no idea. I daren't leave the cart for fear it'll be looted, and I can't carry all this produce. 'Hey, could you carry word to the cartwright for me? Goderick, his name is. He lives over in Treebridge. I'll wager you could find him supping ale in Bethanda's Inn there, a drunken sot!' I have located the supply wagon. It's wheel has fallen off, and the driver cannot complete the journey. He says the closest cartwright is in Treebridge, in Bethanda's inn. Perhaps if I found this cartwright I could get them to come and fix the wagon. * You fill Goderick in on the problems the Hargham wagon-driver is having over near Britel's Inn. 'Oh! Well, that'll never do.' enthuses Goderick, seemingly relieved to suddenly have some work to do. 'I'd best get my things together and go get him up and running again. Thanks, friend! I'm sure Britel will thank you as well when she hears you've relayed the message on.' * And with that, Goderick drains his ale, belches appreciatively, and heads off. I have spoken to Goderick, the cartwright. He has left immediately to go and fix the supply wagon. It should be able to complete it's delivery to Britel's inn in no time. 'The delivery has just arrived!', Britel beams. 'I hear you found the driver and went to fetch Goderick the cartwright to get him back on his way. Oh, thank you! Here's a little something for your trouble.' * Britel hands you a small purse of gold coins. 'Now, what can I get you?' she enthuses. Britel now has all her supplies, and is offering services again. Rewards * Experience: 150 * Gold: 20 * Fame: 1